


Baby Hammer

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [19]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The Hammer-Chambers-Chalamet family arrive in Palm Springs and are met by Nick. Revelations about the baby are made, leaving Armie with the desire to make love to Timmy. Again.





	Baby Hammer

When Timmy awoke, Harper was curled up asleep in his lap and Armie was watching him with a fond smile on his face. Armie beamed when he noticed Timmy was awake. “Hi. How are you feeling?” Armie whispered, not wanting to wake Harper, who had only drifted off to sleep about 20 minutes ago. Armie leaned over and kissed Timmy, they were seated at the back of the plane so very few people were going to see them, besides the plane was mainly filled with families, they were unlikely to have seen the Call Me By Your Name as neither of them had been bothered by fans the whole time they were in the Cayman Islands. Timmy snuggled further into his lover, before remembering about Liz and looking over to see her smiling at them.

“I’m okay but I think I ought to swap places with Liz for the rest of the flight. I need to allow you some time with your wife, instead of being selfish and keeping you all to myself.” Timmy confessed.

“But I want you to stay.” Armie replied and then his eyes opened comically wide, he couldn’t believe he’d admitted that out loud. Although it was true, he wanted Timmy to stay, it made no difference to him whether Liz was there or not. Timmy and their baby was his top priority right now, alongside Harper and Ford. Liz was taking a backseat to everyone and that wasn’t fair, she was his wife and he was supposed to prioritise her more.

“Liz, do you want to swap?” Timmy asked, quietly.

“No! Don’t be silly. You two look happy and cosy, I don’t want to interrupt.” Liz smiled. She didn’t mind that Armie wasn’t making her a priority. She loved that he was happy with Timmy. It didn’t mean their marriage was in trouble, it was still very strong.

* * *

Before they knew it, the flight was nearly over and they were about to begin the landing. Timmy reluctantly woke Harper and moved her back to her own seat, Armie fastening her seatbelt. Timmy held tightly onto Armie as they went into the decent, still feeling nervous but he was also struggling to keep the nausea at bay. Unfortunately, he had to grab a sickness bag and throw up into it before they landed. Armie gently rubbed his back, wishing that having a baby wouldn’t be so harsh on his young love. They had landed and people had been getting off the plane for a few minutes before Timmy stopped throwing up. Liz handed him a bottle of water to try and help him rehydrate. “Let’s get to the hotel, I’m sure you’ll feel better once we’re able to rest.” Liz commented, understandingly.

After they’d collected their bags and Timmy had been to the toilet, they met Nick in the arrivals lounge. He led them out to their 7 seater SUV. Armie got into the driver’s seat, happy to be back in his own vehicle. There was also more room. Timmy sat in front again with a bucket on his knee, in case his morning sickness needed to make another appearance. “Is my nausea something worth mentioning to Doctor Winters at my next appointment or is this normal?” Timmy asked, tears beginning to fall. He was so tired of all this vomiting, he had to be all over the country and even go to Europe for the next 2 months, Timmy couldn’t cope if it was like this the entire time. Armie put a hand on his knee to try and comfort his young love as much as possible whilst they were still in the SUV.

“I never got such horrendous morning sickness with either Harper or Ford. It’s different for everyone but if you’re concerned then it’s worth mentioning.” Liz replied.

“Morning sickness? You’re pregnant?” Nick asked, looking at Timmy.

“Yes.” Timmy whispered with a smile on his face.

“Can I hand in my babysitting resignation?” Nick laughed. “I’m outnumbered enough as it is.”

“Don’t be daft. You’re going to love baby Chalamet-Hammer.” Armie stated, looking at his friend of 12 years.

“Baby Hammer.” Timmy corrected.

“Baby Hammer? You only want our baby to have my last name?” Armie asked in disbelief.

“Of course I do. We’re going to be a proper family and I don’t want our little one to be treated any differently to Hops and Ford.” Timmy smiled.

“Liz, do you think you and Nick could take Hops and Ford out for an hour or so when we get to the hotel? There are some things I need to do with Timmy.” Armie requested.

“Why don’t you drop us off here? There’s a petting zoo about 5 minutes away and we can get an Uber back to the hotel. It should only take you 10 to 15 minutes to get to the hotel from here anyway.” Nick suggested. Armie loved that idea so he nodded enthusiastically, needing to get Timmy alone and do unspeakable things to him. Armie is slightly surprised that he didn’t go over the speed limit to get to the hotel but he thought about how it was his duty to keep Timmy and their unborn child safe, their safety was more important than how horny Armie was feeling at the knowledge that Timmy only wanted their child to have his name. Not both.

When they got to the hotel, Armie and Timmy went inside, acting calmly in case anyone recognised them, which was likely considering they were in town for Timmy to receive an award. Somehow, they made it into the hotel and got checked in with minimal issue. In no time at all, they were in the elevator on their way to their allocated room for the night. Tomorrow, they would be going to New York whilst Liz went home with the kids. As soon as the hotel room door was shut behind them, Armie and Timmy were on each other immediately, meeting in the middle. Armie picked Timmy up and easily carried him through to the main bedroom, gently settling him down on the bed before stripping Timmy’s clothes off, one by one. Armie then stood up and took off his own clothes, laying down on the bed beside his young love. Armie joined their lips again, licking at Timmy’s lips to ask for entrance. Timmy could never deny Armie anything so he automatically allowed him in. Whilst their tongues were dancing together, Armie took the lid of a tube of lubricant, coating his finger before bringing one to Timmy’s hole, pushing in straight away. Timmy groaned loudly, clenching around the intrusion.

Armie took his time preparing Timmy, not wanting it to be obvious to Harper and Ford when they returned. Hops was too smart for her own good and would notice if Timmy was limping. They also needed to dial it down before the awards tomorrow night. When Timmy was deemed prepared enough, Armie placed the brunette so that he was straddling Armie’s cock and allowed Timmy to sit on his huge cock at his own pace, with a little help from Armie so that he didn’t impale himself on it in one go. Timmy gently allowed his ass to adjust to the intrusion, torturing Armie along with himself. When Armie was finally buried balls deep inside him, Timmy decided now was the time to speed up, needing his release to wash over him soon. “Can we swap? I don’t have the energy to ride you.” Timmy admitted, feeling secure enough in their relationship to voice his opinions.

“Of course we can. Do you want to stop and we can resume this another time?” Armie asked as he gently kept thrusting into Timmy.

“Don’t stop. I need your cock inside me.” Timmy moaned, as Armie flipped them over so that Timmy was now underneath him and gently thrusted into him. This slow pace was driving him crazy but he didn’t want Armie to fuck him hard and rough today. This was about the life they had created out of their love for one another so it made sense for them to make love to each other. Besides, Armie wanted to make love to his partner, he needed Timmy as much as he needed air, if not more. Armie adjusted his aim so that he was hitting his young love’s prostate on every thrust, Timmy cried out as he chased his orgasm, Armie continuing to thrust into him, overstimulation Timmy’s prostate as Timmy’s clenching hole pulled Armie’s orgasm from him.

“I love you so much, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, placing a hand on Timmy’s stomach..

“I love you, too.” Timmy gasped, linking their fingers.


End file.
